Bellas Angel
by LittleMissBookworm
Summary: bella and edward have been best friends forever though they both want more. But then Bellas world comes crashing down and Edward is the one to help pick up the pieces. Will they ever admit how they really feel? and if they do will fate seperate them? AH
1. the note

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as we sat down at our usual table. Normally it was pretty much full, but today it was just me and Edward. He rolled his eyes "Jazz and Rose are gone visiting their Grandparents in Chicago for a week and Emmett and Alice are at home sulking" I laughed at his long-suffering expression "come on, Ed, I'm sure its not _that_ bad, is it?" I reverted to the nickname I had given him when we were younger, he rose one perfect eyebrow at me "want to bet?" I shook my head at him and changed the subject "Do you think that we'll still be watching that stupid video in biology?" he shrugged "Could be, won't matter much to me though, coach called a meeting for after lunch so I'll miss half the period." I looked up in surprise "oh, okay then" I tried to keep the sudden disappointment that flashed through me from my voice but he knew me too well. He looked at me and flashed me his signature crooked grin, the one that seemed to make almost every girl in Forks High School weak at the knees. "I'm still driving you home right" he checked, how did he know exactly what to say to make me feel better? "Sure, you know one of these days you're going to have to let me drive." He snorted "You can drive when I want to spend a week on what should be a ten minute journey" he retorted "I'm not that bad!" "Bells you're truck doesn't go over sixty." I was about to respond when the bell rang cutting our conversation short. Edward jumped up "Dang, I can't be late for coach, see ya later Bells" he ruffled my hair as he passed and practically sprinted from the cafeteria. I ignored the way girls eyes followed him, it made me uneasy that girls fancied my Best Friend so much. I walked slowly to biology and took my seat letting my books spill untidily over mine and Edwards desk. I was doodling absently on my notebook waiting for Mr Banner to arrive when I overheard Jessica Stanley saying Edwards name; curious I tuned in to what was being said "…did you _see _him at lunch today, I mean omg, hot, right?" I recognised Jessica Stanleys voice as Lauren answered "yeah, and he's the star of the Basketball team, and he's single" she sounded smug "not for long I'm going to ask him out" Jessica sounded confident. Mr Banner chose that moment to walk into the classroom, thankfully without a video. In my mind it was excellent timing, I couldn't take another moment of Jessica and Lauren fawning over Edward. It always made me inexplicably angry. He appeared halfway through class and collapsed into the seat beside me shoving my books off his half of the table with a low chuckle. I heard Jessica and Lauren giggling and tensed up. Five minutes later a note landed in front of me

_What the matter?_

**Nothing.**

_Bella!_

**Yes Edward**

_Are you going to tell me or am I wasting my time?_

**You're wasting you're time.**

_You're very stubborn you know that?_

**Yes but you love me for it.**

He stared down at what I had written for a long moment before writing his reply

_Yes bells, I do._

What the hell! What was that supposed to mean? For some reason my heart went into overdrive and my breathing quickened. Thankfully the period ended without me having to make a response.

**A.N. this is my first fanfiction so please, please review to let me know how I did. No Flames please but constructive criticism is welcome. Promise it will get better. This is just an introductory chapter. Has nothing to really do with the plot. If enough people like and review this story I'll continue.**** Also if anyone can think of a better title let me know. **

**~LittleMissBookworm**

**P.S. sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. **


	2. Me and Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Twilight.**

By the time the last bell rang I'd pushed Edwards strange reply to the back of my mind, instead I focused all of my attention on where I was walking.

It had been snowing for the first have of the week, only giving over to rain yesterday, and now everywhere was covered in ice. Not a good thing for the uncoordinated.

The janitor must have spread salt on the paths, I mused, as the little, white balls crunched underfoot. At least it made it easier to get to the parking lot.

I groaned softly when I saw that the car pack was covered in a sheet of ice. Taking a deep breath I prepared to step on to the tarmac, knowing that I would properly fall a few times before reaching Edwards car.

"Bella…Bella" I looked up in surprise, already smiling automatically when I heard his familiar, velvety voice. Edward was walking towards me running his hand through his hair in a routine gesture.

"You weren't about to walk onto that ice without help, were you?" his voice coloured with mock horror. "Of coarse not…I was just about to go and find someone to help me, but you interrupted." I teased him back. "Oh really" there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "And who were you going to ask?"

"_I_ wouldn't have a problem with helping her" a nasal voice said from behind me. Oh god, please no, not now. I widened my eyes at Edward, our secret code for "save me, or else." As if he needed reminding to save me from Mike Newton.

I saw Edward register the look and he looked over my shoulder with cold eyes. I slowly turned around to face Mike and smiled weakly. "That's okay Newton, I've got it covered" Edwards voice was colder then ice.

Mike ignored him and stepped closer to me. Whoa, I thought, some personal space please. I took a step back and my back brushed Edwards chest. "Really? Because from where I'm standing you weren't giving her much help" Mikes voice matched Edwards.

"well from where I'm standing she doesn't seem too eager to let you help her" Edwards response was biting. Mikes grin slipped a bit and he looked at me offering me his hand "come on Bella, I'll help you to your car" his voice was almost pleading. _Ah hell no._ "Actually Mike I'm getting a lift home from Edward today, so… you know" I finished lamely.

"Oh" his face fell "well see you around then." he turned and awkwardly walked away, heading back towards the school buildings, away from his car. I looked up at Edward and frowned at him "You really shouldn't be so mean to him" I chastised.

His eyes met mine, warm again. "Ah, come on Bells, I know you hate the way he follows you like a lovesick puppy." I couldn't help laughing; "ouch" I managed to choke out.

He laughed too "You know its true…come on, lets try and get you to the car in one piece" he wrapped his arm around my waist to support me and I leaned on him as, together, we stepped onto the ice.

We managed to reach the car with me only stumbling twice. Edward, ever the gentleman, opened the passenger door of the Volvo and helped me in. I settled into the comfy leather seat as Edward opened his own door and sat in.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would" he commented as he turned up the heating and started the ignition.

"How bad did you think it would be?"

"I didn't _want _to think about it, I'd get worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me"

"Your probably right…I'm sure you would have been fine with Mikes help"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Yes"

"It's not funny, Edward, its downright annoying the way he's always asking me out"

"I know it's not funny, it makes me angry"

"Maybe we should set up him and Jessica."

"Speaking of Jessica she asked me out again today?"

"What did you say?" I was fighting a laugh at the expression on his face.

"No, of course, what else would I say?"

"One of these days you might say yes"

"I'll say yes to Jessica when you say yes to Mike"

"Touché"

He laughed and we settled into one of our comfortable silences. We arrived at my house in record time, Edward always drove too fast.

I didn't have to look to know he'd follow me inside. My parents wouldn't mind. Edward was like part of the furniture in our house.

"I'm home" I called out as I opened the door and walked inside. I frowned when there was no answer. "Odd" I commented half to myself, half to Edward as I went through to the Kitchen. Mom was usually at home and dad had today off.

"Look there Bells" Edward said pointing at the kitchen table. There was a note on top and I could see my moms' handwriting. I picked it up and read it.

_Bella honey, you're father has taken me out for a meal__ and a few drinks. There is some leftover lasagne in the fridge or some burgers in the freezer, whichever you and Edward prefer. We won't be late. Love Mom._

I passed it over to Edward for him to read, and went to check out the fridge. "She included me in the note" he sounded surprised. I suppressed a smile. "Of coarse she did you eat here more then at your own house" he chuckled "true, so you want burgers or lasagne".

We eventually settled on Lasagne and I heated it up while he got out plates and filled glasses with water.

We sat across the way from each other to eat, but were mostly silent. It was comfortable and I abruptly felt at peace… safe. Like no matter what I wouldn't be alone.

After we had eaten, we moved into the sitting room. I collapsed onto the couch beside Edward, removing a book from under my butt.

It was thick and leather-bound. I opened it curious and, to my surprise, a picture of two toddlers beamed up at me. It was me and Edward. We had our arms wrapped around each other in a huge hug and our faces were covered in chocolate. We could have been no more than two or three.

I laughed and showed the picture to Edward. He smiled down at it, and, after a second turned the page. I scooted closer to him so that we could look at the pictures together.

Me and Edward were on a bouncing castle, laughing and sticking our tongues out at the camera. "I remember that" Edward suddenly exclaimed "we were five and it was Emmetts sixth birthday party. I started laughing "Wasn't that the birthday that we got sick of waiting for the cake so we went to find it, but it was too heavy …" "and we ended up dropping it upside down on the floor" he finished my sentence and nodded his head "I'll never forget Esme face" and we both broke down laughing remembering Esmes shocked expression when she found the cake all over the floor.

When we had recovered enough, he turned the page and we both promptly broke down again.

It was a picture of me and Edward smiling and laughing at the camera as we showed off a cheep silver ring with a green stone on it. Edward had given it to me on my fifth birthday, and asked me to be his girlfriend. I had accepted of course.

"What ever happened to that ring?" Edward asked when he could form a coherent sentence. I looked at him in surprise "I kept it of course" he looked at me strangely "You mean you still have it?" he sounded disbelieving.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to my room. I dropped his hand at the door and rushed to my dresser. I opened the beautiful, dark wood jewellery box that Edward had given me for Christmas and rummaged through it. I knew exactly where the ring was. Wrapped in tissue paper, in a little compartment under the tangle of bracelets.

I didn't notice Edward behind me until I pulled it triumphantly from the box. He took it from me and gently un-wrapped the tissue paper.

The ring lay flat on his palm. The stone glinting softly. I watched him as he stared down at it. His face was carefully blank. Then he looked up and smiled his crooked smile. Gently he took my hand and slid it on my finger. I looked up into his smouldering eyes and my stomach flipped slightly. I couldn't for the life of me think why.

I pulled away from him and lay flat on my stomach on the bed motioning for him to join me. Slowly we leafed through the rest of the pictures. They were all of me and Edward.

Me and Edward in the park.

Me and Edward on our bikes in the Cullens back lawn.

Me and Edward our first day of school.

Me and Edward.

Me and Edward.

The last picture in the book was my favourite. We were young, maybe one or two; we were curled up together sleeping, with looks of tranquillity on our faces. Edwards hand rested on my cheek.

We stared at that photo for a long time; to me it summed up mine and Edwards relationship perfectly. I glanced at the clock and jumped in surprise at the time. We had spent hours reliving the old photographs.

Edward followed my gaze and hastily stood up. "I have to go Bells. I promised mom and dad I'd be home early." I felt the familiar pang of sadness that happened whenever we separated.

I followed to the door he turned and hugged me goodbye. I was crushed into his hard chest and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. We stood like that for a few seconds. I felt my earlier peace settle over me again.

To my surprise when we realised me, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek. My stomach did that floppy thing again and my cheek tingled where his lips had touched it.

"Thanks Bells" he whispered. "For what?" I asked confused. He smiled shyly at me, "For always being there, we were never alone were we. We even went to each others doctors appointments" I laughed shakily and quoted him from when we were younger "But if you don't go whose hand will I during the scary bits." He laughed too and ruffled my hair.

Suddenly he crushed me to him again "I'll always be there Bells, you know that don't you?" I smiled "Sure I know. And I'm always here too Edward" I couldn't think of something better to say "I know" he smiled my crooked grin again and opened the front door.

"You sure you're okay on your own till your parents come home" he asked, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Of course I'm sure, now go or you'll be late" I smiled reassuringly. He shot me one more grin as he dashed out into the drizzle. "see you tomorrow morning Bells" he yelled over his shoulder as he ducked into his car.

I watched from the hall as he drove off. Still enveloped in peace. Nothing bad could happen while me and Edward were friends. Nothing.

I should have known better.

**A.N. sorry about the uninteresting chapter but wanted to give you more of an insight into Bella and Edwards relationship. This chapter also sets up the Plot, which will start in the next chapter, Promise :D thanks to the people who reviewed its very much appreciated. Please, Please review. It only takes a second ^_^.**

**~littleMissBookworm.**

**P.S. am thinking of doing **_**some **_**of the next chapter in Edwards point of view. Let me know what you think. **


	3. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

**Thanks to and **Edwardlover1220, 17, Tulips of eternal love **and especially **sassylove101 ** for the awesome reviews. It means a lot :P**

I watched until the tail lights of the Volvo disappeared from view before closing the door.

I went upstairs and took one of my usual scalding showers that left my skin with a faint pink tint. After brushing my teeth and throwing on my sweats and t-shirt I headed back to the bedroom.

The first thing I noticed was the photo album still on my bed. I slowly sank onto my soft mattress ad curled my feet underneath me.

I flicked back to the last page and stared down at the picture of me and Edward sleeping. It held meaning for me. I couldn't place exactly what it meant, what emotion it caused. It was an entirely new feeling.

I sighed and slipped the photo from its holder. Turning to my bedside locker I picked up one of the many photo frames it held. Slipping the picture of my brother Jake from the frame I replaced it with the picture from the album.

I laid the photo of Jake flat on the locker and stood up. Stretching I started to make my way downstairs. Humming the lullaby that Edward had composed for me years ago and smiling softly to myself.

I was halfway down the stairs when I noticed the flashing blue and red police lights through the pane of frosted glass on the front door.

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly to myself. It was most likely mom and dad. He had probably turned on the cruiser lights accidentally

I walked slowly down the rest of the stairs. Careful not to trip and fall. I had only just reached the bottom step when there was a smart tap on the door. I looked up in shock and felt the first small flutter of dread in my stomach.

Still moving slowly, trying to put off the inevitable, I turned the handle and pulled open the door.

One of my dads' colleagues, James, stood on the front step. The feeling of euphoria I had experienced only a few minutes before disappeared as a feeling of numbness started to creep through my body. He looked at me and I saw the pity in his eyes.

"Isabella" his voice was soft, consoling, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" he took a deep breath, steadying himself, I was using the door frame for support "There was an accident, Charlie and Renee were rushed to hospital." Through the numbness a feeling of hope started to flare, maybe they were okay.

His face changed the pity becoming more prominent and the hope withered and died. "Charlie was pronounced dead on arrival and Renee lost conscious shortly after, she's in surgery now"

I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what, but no sound came out. I felt…nothing. I was empty. I worked furiously for a second and eventually managed to produce some words. "The Hospital…Renee…now" I could be there for mom, even if I couldn't help dad.

James was shaking his head. "Before she lost consciousness your mom insisted that you not come to the hospital, that you remain at home. The hospital will ring with the results of her surgery and any changes in her condition" he hesitated for a second before placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Isabella" he said sincerely before turning around and walking away. Leaving me all alone on the doorstep.

I closed the door and stood staring into space. A weight seemed to be pressing down on my stomach. I couldn't think…Dad couldn't be…and mom was…how had…where… Edward

I tried to pull myself together. Jake. I needed to call Jake and let him know about our parents. I stumbled towards the phone.

Jakes number was beside the telephone. Mom or dad must have had it out before they left. I stared down at it and tried to decipher the numbers. They were a meaningless squiggle.

Even though I was looking at Jakes number as I dialled it wasn't Jake I rang. I dialled the same number I always rang when I was upset. The one number I could never forget.

"Hello, Bella?" his soothing velvet voice sounded happy. "Bella, is that you?" he seemed confused by my silence. I opened my mouth to answer him but for the second time that night no sound came out.

A strangled sob startled me and it took me a second to realise that I had made it. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" his voice was suddenly high with panic and worry.

His concern was what broke the dam holding back my tears. "Edward" I sobbed into the receiver "Edward" the tears were flowing hot and fast. My body was racked with sobs and I was being crushed. Somehow I ended up curled in a ball on the floor.

"Bella what's happened? What's wrong? Bella?" he sounded more panicked then ever. I sobbed harder, unable to answer his question. "Bella, Stay there. I'm coming." I nodded mutely as I continued to tremble.

Just before I cut off the call. I could hear him running and someone shouting something in the background. _Edward's coming. _He would tell me what was happening… he would be able to explain this feeling… he would make everything better. _Edward's coming._ How had this happened…why had this happened? _Why? Edward's coming._

I didn't hear his car pull up or the door opening. All I knew was that one minute I was alone, and the next he was there.

I felt his comforting, solid presence first. And then he sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap, encircling me in his strong arms. I buried my head in his chest, his chin rested on my hair, and sobbed.

"Shhh, Bella, Shhh. I'm here. I'm here" he whispered soothingly as I clutched his shirt. His hand rubbed a soothing circle on my back, brushed lightly down my hair.

"I'm here."

**EPOV**

It took about two minutes to drive from Bellas house to mine. I smiled the whole way. I loved spending time with Bella.

When I reached home I parked next to Alice's yellow Porsche. I sighed softly. I had forgotten about her and Emmett's bad moods. I grabbed my backpack and swung the car door open.

I walked into the large hall and poked my head into the kitchen. "I'm home, I'll be in my room if you want me" I told mom who was baking something.

She looked up with a knowing smile. "Sure, Emmett and Alice are in the games room." It sounded like a warning. I laughed and headed upstairs.

I threw my bedroom door open, and, after stepped into my room I kicked it shut. Abandoning my bag by the desk I turned on my stereo and collapsed on my back on the bed.

I closed my eyes and felt myself sink into the softness. Bella sprang to my thoughts like she often did. I felt myself smile. I thought of the pictures I had seen today, they each told a story…especially the last one.

My hand on her cheek. Even when we were young I had felt protective of her. Like it was my job to protect her.

Though recently my feelings towards her had changed, the protectiveness I felt hadn't. I still felt it was my job to keep her safe.

Like when that vile Mike Newton was annoying her. Though if I was honest I didn't just hate him for annoying her. I was terrified, chilled to my stomach that one day she would accept his advances.

I was falling for Bella. Hard. I fell in love with her a long time ago. But had only realised it a few weeks previous. I groaned and pressed my clenched fists to my eyes.

Seeing boys in our grade look at her in lust ripped me up inside, because one day she would say yes to one of them. And I would have to stand by and watch.

Unless I ever got the courage to confess my feelings to her. Then we would either live happily ever after or she would run from me and I would lose my best friend. It was too much of a gamble.

I was lying on my bed thinking about the way her body had fit against mine on her couch when my phone rang. It was Bellas house. I felt a leap of joy.

"Hello, Bella?" I answered cheerfully. There was no answer. "Bella is that you?" maybe there was a problem with the connection. Suddenly a heart-wrenching sob sounded through the phone. I recognised her sweet voice. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I could hear the concern that leaked into my voice.

Suddenly I could hear her crying loudly in my ear "Edward" her voice sounded so broken "Edward". Something squeezed my heart painfully, and I felt a sudden burst of anger, I would destroy whoever had dared to hurt her.

"Bella what's happened? What's wrong? Bella?" what was causing her so much pain? I suddenly realised that I had stood up and was heading for the door. The only answer to my question was sobs which were suddenly louder.

"Bella, Stay there. I'm coming." I was running down the stairs now. Mom poked her head out the kitchen, surprised. "Edward, where are you going? What's wrong?" she called as I sprinted out the door. "Bella" I called over my shoulder. There was no hope in hell that I was stopping to explain. Bella needed me.

I was at her house in no time. She didn't answer the door and said a silent thank you that it wasn't locked. I rushed into the hall and topped short.

She was curled in a ball beside the phone. Her eyes were closed but I could she the tears flowing down her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her cheeks red.

I had never seen a sadder sight in my life. It felt as though someone had ripped my heart from my chest by the most painful means possible and then started squashing it into oblivion.

I stood looking at her for a second before sitting down next to her and pulling her on to my lap. She buried her head in my chest and clung to my shirt, while I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh, Bella, Shhh. I'm here. I'm here" I told her gently. _What the hell happened to her?_ I rubbed circles on her back and hair, trying to calm her down. "I'm here."

It took a while before the tears trickled to a stop and her breathing to even. Every few minutes a shudder would run through her. My shirt was wet through.

I realised we were still sitting on her hall floor. Still holding her I stood up and carried her to the sitting room couch. I laid her down on it and sat by her head, brushing her mahogany hair from her face.

She shivered and opened her eyes. Her warm brown eyes were almost black and the normally white bit surrounding them was light pink from crying.

My heart gave a painful lurch at her misery. "Bella, Bella" I whispered "What happened?" I brushed my hand down her cheek, wiping away her tears. She shivered again.

Her mouth worked for a second before she spoke. Her voice was hoarse and broken. "There was an accident, Dad…died. Mom's in surgery… she doesn't want me at the hospital. Jake doesn't know" her eyes fixed on my face as I stared back dumbfounded.

Charlie was dead. Renee was in surgery. My poor Bella. I gently crushed her to me. _poor, poor Bella._ "Edward" she sobbed again. I held her tight, and rocked her. "Don't leave" she begged. "Of course not" as long as she needed … no … wanted me here I would stay.

After about half an hour I felt her go limp and heard her sigh as she feel asleep. That was good, she needed rest. I gently picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her room. I pulled back the covers and laid her on the bed. Covering her. Before I could loosen her hands on the front of my shirt, her eyes fluttered. "Stay" her voice was sleepy. "I will. I'll be right back" I needed to ring home first

"okay" she agreed and I slipped down to the phone and rang my house. Mom answered, "Hello, Edward" she sounded like she had a head cold "yeah, listen…" she cut me off "we know Carlisle just came home, how's Bella?" so dad had told them "Not so good mom, I'm gonna spend the night here, I don't want to leave her on her own" I told her "okay, what about Jake?" she asked. "He doesn't know…" I realised that someone had to tell him. Esme obviously agreed "I'll ring him and let him know, you just stay with Bella" I assured her that I would and rung off.

I practically sprinted up the stairs. She was still awake, waiting for me. "Jake?" she asked "Mom will let him know" I told her. I climbed in beside her and cradled her against me. It took a while but eventually she fell back asleep while I hummed her lullaby. I buried my face in her hair breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

Her body fit perfectly against mine. Warm and soft. Was it wrong to want her when she was hurting like this? I couldn't help it. I desperately wanted to be able to hold her like this, but not as just a friend. I wanted to be able to tell her that I still loved her even when she cried. Heck, I wanted to tell her I loved her full stop.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I though of Charlie. He had been a good friend to me. I had wanted his approval to date his daughter. Would he approve? I wondered, now I would never know

I sighed and tried to push these thoughts from my mind. I needed to sleep if I was going to be there for Bella, and I would be there. But a part of me couldn't help wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**A.N. well there it is, finally, the next chapter should be up quicker then this. ****Did you like it? Let me know so I can improve. Please, please, please review I am getting a lot of hits but very little comments.** **I need reviews for encouragement :D**

**Also let me know what you think of EPOV. Do you want me to do more in both their ****POV's or do you just want Bellas? REVIEW!!!**

**~littleMissBookworm**


	4. The Morning After

**First off, I want to correct an error I made in the A.N. at the top of the last chapter. Instead of thanking someone called **_**17 **_**I meant to thank **_**crystal tears17. **_**I am so sorry; I don't know how the mistake happened. And now on with the chapter. **__

_**Disclaimer: I most defiantly do not own Twilight. **_

**BPOV.**

When I woke it took a few seconds for last nights events to wash over me. I couldn't believe that Charlie was never coming back. Who would remind me about taking my pepper spray on dates? Or put snow chains on my tyres on icy mornings? Or hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok when I was upset? Or…

I desperately tried to rein in my thoughts as my eyes filled with tears and I buried my head deeper into Edwards crumpled shirt. Breathing in his sweet smell. What about Renee? Was she ok? Was she conscious? Did she want me with her now, or would she rather I stay away?

The tears came hot and fast. I cried quietly, trying not to wake Edward, but as usual he seemed to subconsciously know that I needed him. He stirred and his arms tightened around me holding me against him as I cried.

I knew he was awake but he didn't speak. There was nothing he could say. No words could heal the tattered shreds of my life. No amount of comfort could bring Charlie back and make Renee alright.

When my tears had dried up and more refused to fall, I pulled back from him and sat at the edge of the bed, careful to avoid looking him in the face. I was ashamed that he had to see me like this.

I stared ahead, not really seeing as I tried to figure out my next move. Suddenly I felt him move behind me, he stood up and walked around the bed so he was facing me.

He stood over me for a second waiting for me to look up, when I didn't he put his hand under my chin and gently tried to tilt my face up, I resisted. Sighing he dropped down in front of me and looked upwards, locking our eyes. It was impossible to look away from his piercing, yet still warm, emerald orbs.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" his voice was frustrated and I realised he was worried. Edward shouldn't be worried. "I…I don't know what to do…do now. I don't even know how Renees surgery w… went. Or even how seri… seriously she's hurt" he waited patiently will I haltingly told him what was running through my mind.

"Well first you're going to go down stairs with me and eat and then if the hospital still hasn't rung I'll ring Dad and he can find out about Renee" just the way he said it let me know that there was no arguing with him and that any protests would fall on deaf ears, so I let him pull me up and help me downstairs.

He sat me at the table as he clattered around the kitchen. I didn't pay much attention until he placed a steaming mug of tea in front me and ordered me to drink. It was very sweet and for some reason it did make me feel better.

"Why tea?" I asked confused, it wasn't something I usually drank. "Tea is the Irish answer to all problems" he told me as he buttered a pile of toast and put half of it in front of me. I knew that he was trying to cheer me up and I appreciated his attempts.

We had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Edward went to get it and came back with his parents. The second Esme saw me she pulled me into a tight hug "oh Bells, I'm so sorry" I could hear the tears in her voice.

**EPOV**

I watched for a second as mom strangled Bella before turning to dad, "Do you know about Renee?" I knew Bella was worried about her, he nodded solemnly and dread slid into the pit of my stomach.

Bella must have heard my question because she extracted herself from Mom and looked at Dad expectantly. He sighed and sat down opposite Bella. Esme sat beside him but I stood behind Bellas chair and placed my hands on her shoulders, lending support.

"Bella, Charlie's cruiser was in a head on collision with a truck. It wasn't your parent's fault. Charlie died instantly, he didn't suffer. Renee was thrown from the car and landed on the grassy verge; she hit her head pretty bad and had internal bleeding. The operation to stop the bleeding went well but the head trauma is more serious. I'm afraid that she is still unconscious" he talked in his soothing doctor's voice and I felt a rush of anger. Bella wasn't just another relative of one of his patients.

I felt Bellas shoulders stiffen as she tried to hold herself back from crying. I rubbed my thumb in small circles on her shoulder blade. "So what does that mean? Is she in a coma?" her voice was remarkably strong, yet I heard it waver slightly. Carlisle hesitated "yes, we think so" it was silent for a moment "Will she come round?" Bella's whisper was so low that I was surprised dad could hear it. He looked her in the eye "There is no way to tell, but we are very hopeful."

Bella let out a broken sigh and hung her head in her hands. I could see mom itching to hug her again but Carlisle squeezed her hand and they stood. "We're going to leave now Bella, jake will be here later tonight." Esme touched the top of Bella's head lightly before following dad from the room. I walked to the door with them.

Esme smiled sadly at me and hurried out after kissing my cheek, Carlisle hesitated for a second "Edward stay with her. She need's time to work things out and you can help her with that. But she also needs some space. That's the main reason Alice and Emmett haven't already knocked her door down" he advised before hurrying after her.

I closed the door and thought over what he had said before walking back into the kitchen. Bella hadn't moved. I sat opposite her and waited patiently, I knew she would talk when she was ready.

As I sat and watched her haggard form I couldn't help but wonder if fate would be so cruel as to rip her mother from her too. I sincerely hoped not.

~~~~oooo~~~~

Bella still hadn't spoken a word at eight that night, in fact the only change was that she had moved from the kitchen to the sitting room and was curled in a tight ball beside me.

The house was silent apart from the ticking clock; I knew that Bella was thinking that she needed this time to think. But still I was worrying.

She stirred and looked at me. I knew that she was finally done her silent contemplation that she was going to tell me. Her mouth opened… and a loud rap on the door made us jump.

I sprang from the couch and rushed to open it. I swear if this was Alice or Emmett… but it wasn't it was Jake. He looked awful.

He paid me little attention as he rushed past me and scooped Bella into his arms. They clung to each other for dear life; I could only imagine their pain. I was about to leave the room to give them privacy when Bella looked up and motioned me over to join them. I only hesitated a second. If Bella wants me…

We sat together silently on the couch. A silent mourning for Charlie. Jake fell asleep first and shortly after Bellas warm body leaned against mine and her head lolled on my shoulder. I was falling too, deep into the darkness.

I jumped awake as the telephone rang, it was early morning, who on earth was ringing at this hour? I rushed into the hall with jake and Bella shortly behind me. I glanced at the caller id as I reached for the receiver. My blood froze.

It was the hospital.

**Cliffy :D:D **

**REVIEW if you want me to update. Seriously people, just click the little button. :P**

**~LittleMissBookworm.**


	5. Renee

**Thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot.**

**BPOV**

Edward let us off at the hospital doors and went to park the car. I could tell that he wasn't happy letting me go without him but I wasn't waiting for him to park. Me and Jake were rushing through the corridors, Carlisle had told us where the room was, and I had to see for myself if it was true… it just couldn't be.

I slowed as I entered the ward, suddenly nervous of what I would see. Jake took my hand and we went slowly towards the nurse's station. The nurse was a young blonde and when we said the name she looked at us sympathetically. "Second door down, on the left" Her voice was high-pitched and loud, it sounded weird coming from such a petit-frame.

Jake was practically dragging me this time; it was exactly 13 steps to the door the nurse had indicated. Jake threw it open and practically skipped inside; I rolled my eyes and followed.

She was connected to about a hundred wires, which all seemed to lead to beeping machines. There were wires up her nose to help her breath and a huge bandage wrapped turban-like around her head. Her eyes were closed and she was waxy white against the pillow. She looked nothing like her usual vibrant self; more like a gust of wind could blow her away from me.

Jake went up to her side and picked up her hand as I stood in at the bottom of the bed, willing Carlisle's words, Edward over the phone, o be true. He had said she was awake and asking for us, but right now it looked as though her eyes would never open again.

Jake taking her hand must have woken her, despite my pessimism her eyes fluttered and opened. They were still the same bright blue, the only part of her that didn't look drained.

She looked at me confused for a second, before her face cleared. "Bells, Jake" her voice was a whisper. I wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn't, I needed to be strong for my mother. "Yeah mom, it's us. how are you feeling?" Jake answered for both of us. "Like I was hit by a bus" she chuckled weakly she looked back at me "You're very quite Bella". _Showtime. _I smiled and walked to her other side. I patted her hand "I was just worried mom, I'm ok" I assured her.

She smiled back, "don't be worried darling, I'm alright. Now, how's your father?" I froze. _What? She didn't know. _I shared a panicked look with Jake. "What have they told you mom?" his voice was careful "Oh you know how it is, they won't tell me anything really" he rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. I opened my mouth but I have no idea what I was going to say.

"Isabella, Jacob" Carlisle voice saved us. We all looked up to see him standing in the doorway, his handsome face pulled with worry, "May I speak with you for a moment?" she gestured to the hall with his hand. I nodded and walked towards him, Jake patted mom's hand again before following.

Once we were out in the hall Jake rounded on Carlisle "is there something wrong with her memory? Why doesn't she know about dad?" Carlisle held up a hand cutting off anymore questions. "There is nothing wrong with her memory, she doesn't know because she was never told. Telling someone that their husband is dead just before they go into a serious operation is not exactly recommended." He gave us a chance to absorb this new information.

"Why wasn't she told when she woke up first?" I asked quietly, he looked at me apologetically. "Sometimes the family like to tell their relatives themselves, but if you would like I can tell her." He glanced in the door; I followed his gaze and saw that she had fallen asleep once again. "Think about it and page me when you reach a decision" he placed a hand on each or shoulders for a second before turning and walking away.

Jake walked back into moms' room and sat beside her, watching her face. I could see he was torn in his decision. I just stood watching from the door. I knew that it would be better for me or Jake to tell her, she would prefer it. But I didn't know if I could. The only time I had said aloud what had happened was when I had told Edward, and telling Edward was different. I didn't know if I could make the words come this time. And I wasn't sure if I could handle her face when she found out dad was dead.

I shivered, wishing someone could tell me what to do. Suddenly, just when I needed him, I felt Edwards arms wrap around me from behind and hug me close. "Dad told me. What are you going to do?" his velvet voice in my ear soothed me. How did he always know when I needed him? And how did he always know what to say?

"I don't know" I whispered back, thinking "I could tell her, maybe… but I don't know if I can handle her face when she finds out" he tightened his hold on me and rested his head on my shoulder. We were silent then, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I was the one who broke it. "I think I can do it" I whispered. I mean, if it was me I'd want to be told by my family. But I needed Edward with me, he would keep me calm.

Mom started to moan slightly in her sleep as she started to come round. Jake stood and walked towards us, "Have you decided yet" he asked me. The panic must have shown on my face because he put his hand on my shoulder (the one that Edward wasn't resting his head on) and looked me in the eye "It's ok if you don't want to Bella, mom will understand. I'll tell her" I shook my head quickly, knocked my head against Edwards accidentally "No, I want to tell her, I want to be there for her" Jake nodded and moved past us, obviously looking for Carlisle.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok" of coarse Edward was worried about me. I looked at him "No, which is why I want you to stay with me." I looked down, suddenly awkward, "I mean… please, if that's ok with you." He squeezed me "of coarse its ok with me, whenever you need me, remember?" I remembered, of coarse I did, "Ditto" I whispered, I mean come on what else are you meant to say when the hottest guy in school, and your best friend, told you that he would take care of you? Well practically said it anyway. I backpeddled quickly, did I really just think of him as the hottest guy in school? What was wrong with me? though he did have a killer smile, and eyes to die for, and all that working out must really help 'cause…

I mentally shook myself. The stress must be getting to me. This was so not the time to consider Edwards possible hotness. Thinking about what I was about to do was making me sick; I really hoped I wouldn't break down inside there. Just then Jake and Carlisle materialised at my elbow.

"Are ye ready" Carlisle asked. I looked into moms' room and saw here watching us with a small half-smile playing on her lips. I savoured it; instinct told me that it would be a while before she smiled again. "I'm ready" I said it with more confidence then I felt. Inside I was screaming.

I walked to her bed with purposeful strides, towing Edward with me. I sank into the hard hospital chair and studied her face. How on earth do you tell someone their husband is dead? I felt Edward move to stand behind me and place his hands on my shoulders. I tried to draw confidence from him as I looked hopelessly at Jake. Begging him with my eyes to help me. He took a deep breath, "Mom there's something you should know, it's about… about dad" his voice broke. "Charlie? What's wrong with him? What's happened? Is he ok? Is he conscious? Does…" I placed my hand on her arm, cutting off her panicked words "Mom dad was pronounced d…" I took a deep breath "d… dead on arrival. They said it was instant, that he felt no pain" I had said it. I had known it, but saying it aloud to someone other than Edward made it so… so _real._ Like the last part of denial had lifted.

My daddy was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

Mom looked at me blankly "You're lying, where is he? You're hiding him from me!" her voice started as a hiss and rose to a screech "Mom, I…" what do I say? Why would I make this up? "Liar, get away from me! get…" she was interrupted by a swarm of staff invading the room, obviously summoned by her screams. I felt Edward pull me up and drag me from the room. Clearly wanting to get me away from my screaming mother.

I followed, I needed air, but I looked back when I reached the door. the blond nurse had inserted a sedative into one of the many tubes and my mothers eyes met mine for just an instant before they closed. Hers were filled with tears and sorrow as she watched me go. She hadn't meant it, she was in shock. Upset like we all were.

Edward somehow managed to bring us out into a secluded garden inside the hospital. I had no idea where Jake was. He turned towards me and I could see the pain in his eyes. Pain for me. He pulled me towards him. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

I cried for mom.

I cried for Jake.

I cried for me

I cried for Charlie.

But most of all, I cried for Edward. And the pain I was causing him.

**EPOV.**

How dare she say those things to Bella! As though she wasn't upset enough! She shouldn't have had to deal with that! It had been hard enough for her to tell her mom about her dad dying without all that… that crap!

I pulled her closer and swore an oath to myself that no-one, _no-one, _would ever break her so completely again. I wouldn't let it happen. And if by some miracle someone managed to get past me I would make them pay, they would wish that they'd never even thought about hurting my Bella.

Yet even as I swore it I knew.

I knew the worst was yet to come.

**Yeah! I finally updated. So what do you guys think? Haha, ya'll though Renee was going to die. :P well you can relax now, but be warned, Edward's right, I still have a few twists for this story! Oohh I sound all ****dark. Lol. :D anywaz, wanted to ask you a favour, could you tell me if you though there was any weak bits in this chapter/story and why so that I can improve? And let me know about any bits you liked too! So yep think that's it except **

**REVIEW!!!!! (I mean it… lol) **

**~LittleMissBookworm**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews too. **


	6. The Funeral

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**** Especially **Dreaded Fate ** for your PM and your helpful review. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot.**

**BPOV**

Edward was towing me through the corridors as I staggered blindly behind him. I think I was in shock but my brain was too sluggish for me to know for sure. My mother hated me; it was the only explanation for what had happened in her room…but why? What had I done? How could I make….

Suddenly a black blur tackled me and I went crashing to the ground dragging Edward with me. "OMG Bella! Are you ok? I mean I heard about what happened but Esme said I couldn't "bother" you or I couldn't go shopping for a whole WEEK. And I would have to come straight home again anyway, and that is just a waste of good shopping time and you weren't answering my texts and I was so worried" Alice paused to breath and was just about to launch in another tirade when a hand clamped over her mouth

"Don't you ever need to breathe" Edward demanded as he slowly removed his hand and somehow managed to stand up, righting both Alice and I in the process. She smiled impishly "sometimes" she allowed before rounding on me again and squeezing my middle in a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry Bells" she sounded sadder then I had thought possible for Alice.

"Alice! Let her go" Edwards voice cut across my reply, which was probably a got thing as I had no clue what to say. Hmmmm that seems to be happening a lot lately. Alice disentangled herself from me and linked our arms, "Come on then, lets get you home, you look awful" she told me kindly, completely ignoring Edward. "But that's ok, make up will fix it" she started to drag me towards the door. _Ah hell no!_ I looked back at Edward who shrugged helplessly we both knew there was no stopping Alice. She tugged me out of the waiting room full of staring people, and down the hall. Edward trailing behind us.

I was in the mercy of natures most powerful force.

Alice.

**EPOV**

Under normal circumstances I would have been biting back a laugh at Bellas face as Alice prepared to torture her with Bella Barbie. But at the moment I was in no mood for laughing. Seriously.

To be honest the only reason I was letting Alice get away with this was because it would take Bellas mind of her parents. Both of them.

And Bella would need all the help she could get taking her mind of her parents. Because sometime in the next two weeks would be Charlie's funeral. My stomach twisted as I thought of what burying her father would do to my Bella.

_**1 WEEK LATER.**_

**EPOV**

Bellas hand tightened around mine as the priest droned on. "…Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" I blocked him out I had no interest in hearing the words he was saying, they weren't personal to Charlie, they were the same words that were said at every funeral. And this wasn't any other funeral, not to me and certainly not to Bella.

I focused my attention on Bella and saw her struggling to hold back the tears that were threatening. I squeezed her hand back, silently lending her support. She glanced up and met my eyes quickly. Hypnotising, chocolate pools of sadness thanking me silently… drawing me in. and then they were gone as she focused them back on the coffin. I felt I slight pang and quickly squashed it, this was so not the time it wasn't even funny.

I heard Rosalie sniff behind me and felt Emmett move to comfort her. Jasper and Rosalie had come back early from their grandmothers when they had heard what had happened. Wanting to be there for Bella. I was grateful to them, I liked knowing that Bella had good friends to take care of her.

I realised that the priest had finally stopped talking and there was a moment of silence. The priest motioned to Bella and she stepped forward to accept the handful of dirt from him, breaking contact from me. She walked to the edge of the grave where Charlies coffin was being lowered into the ground.

She walked steadily head bowed. When the coffin had reached the bottom of the hole with a soft thud she stepped right to the edge and stared down into it for a moment. For a fleeting moment I imagined her throwing herself in after him, but I quickly banished it. She was too strong… too brave for that.

There was a moment of heavy silence. As Bella stood alone by the graveside. Then slowly she raised her hand over the pit and let the soil fall through her fingers. "Goodbye daddy" she whispered. Her voice cracking only slightly towards the end. The dirt fell on top of the shiny wood with a sound like heavy rain. It sounded final, like a string had been cut. The string that tied Charlie to the earth.

Bella stepped away from the edge and walked back towards me slipping her hand into mine again. She seemed stronger, more determined. And I felt a rush of pride for her.

Suddenly I realised that Jake wasn't going to the graveside for his turn. I looked around confused and saw him sitting as still as a stone staring at the ground with tears running down his face. Obviously he had no intentions of saying a goodbye.

Some men who worked in the graveyard started to fill in the grave. The shovels of dirt hit the coffin with a sickening thud. People stared to drift away in twos and threes, probably going for a drink to cheer themselves up.

My family and Rosalie and jasper each gave Bella a hug and whispered condolences. Before heading back to the house, telling me to bring Bella home later to eat. Emmett and Jasper supported Jake as they helped him from the graveyard.

It was only me and Bella left now. Standing alone in front of the freshly dug mound of earth that was covered with flowers. Bella would want to be alone. I gently squeezed her hand again. "I'll be in the car… when you're ready" I turned to go but she stopped me. "No, I want you to stay with me" her tone was sure. I nodded and waited, letting her decide when she wanted to move closer.

I didn't have to wait long. Together we moved forward to stand in the spot where the headstone would be. We stood in silence for a while. I looked at the grave and silently thanked Charlie for being a good friend and for giving me Bella. _I'll take care of her for you, I swear._ I promised him silently.

"He's really gone" Bellas voice broke into my thoughts. I had no idea what to say to her. Suddenly she looked at me and smiled tightly "You know what I realised when I was standing here looking down at his coffin?" I shook my head and smiled sadly back at her. "I realised that he would want me to be happy, he hated seeing me cry. So I'm done with it. No more crying over him, he wouldn't want me to. And I also realised that just because he's dead that doesn't mean he's gone. He's just here in a different way" I gave her a more genuine smile this time and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're right, Charlie would want you to be happy" I agreed. Another silence settled between us. "Do you think he's happy?" she asked suddenly, she sounded so vulnerable and I looked at her in surprise, she was watching me trustingly; confident I wouldn't lie to her.

I looked up towards the sky as I mused over my answer. Suddenly the clouds broke and a beam of warm sunlight hit my face, lighting up the graveyard. It seemed Charlie was answering for me. "Yeah Bells, I think he is" I whispered softly, so as not to break the spell. I turned my face back to her, and gasped inwardly.

The sun was shining on her, bringing out the red tint in her hair. Her face was lifted upwards towards the light and she was laughing silently, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She was beautiful, literally taking my breath away. God, I loved her.

She turned to face me and gave me the first proper smile I had seen on her face in ages. My heart ached for her. "I think he agrees with you" she told me, her voice a curios mixture of happiness and sadness. I smiled and scoffed at her playfully., more to take my mind of my heart then to cheer her up. "Of coarse he does, I'm always right!"

She laughed at me softly and linked her arm through mine, "okay, we can go now" she said throwing one last look towards the grave, and the sky.

**A.N. I am sooo sorry for the delay, I hade this chapter ready days ago but my stupid internet wouldn't let me post. I hope you liked it. A thousand thanks to all who reviewed keep it up. You guys are my beta!**

**Loved it? hated it? Favourite line? let me know what you think. Just click the button it only takes a second!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!! **

_**~LittleMissBookworm**___


End file.
